A power converting apparatus (power conditioner) connected to a distributed power source that outputs a DC power is known. The power converting apparatus includes a DC convertor (DC/DC convertor) that converts a voltage of a DC power input from the distributed power source; and an inverter that converts the DC power input from the DC convertor to an AC power (for example, Patent Document 1).
Here, upon reception of a message instructing suppression of output of the distributed power source (hereinafter, “output suppression message”), the power converting apparatus needs to suppress the output of the distributed power source to equal to or less than a suppression power threshold defined by the output suppression message.